TRADUCTION - A day in Winter - Un jour d'Hiver
by Uema
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kise n'avait pas revu cette tête rouge depuis trois mois, et il ne put pas contenir ses sentiments plus longtemps, alors il a décidé de lui rendre visite. Sur le chemin de la gare, il fit face à quelque chose d'inattendu. Oneshot! Fluff Akakise


Traduction de "A day in Winter" de **Setsura**.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **Setsura**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au mangaka japonais **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, l'adaptation en animé est de **Production I.G.**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "Kise x Akashi" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Parce que ce couple est juste hyper génial, contrairement au harem de Kuroko,** hein**.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**Setsura**) : Attention: FluffAkakise, Oneshot, pas de bêta reader.  
Disclamer : Je ne possède pas kurobasu  
Enjoy !

* * *

C'était un autre jour triste parmi ceux de l'hiver, Kise soupira doucement, rejetant des traînées de fumée blanche lorsqu'il expirait... Il avait un travail de modélisation aujourd'hui et Akashi avait un concours à Kyoto, il l'avait appris en l'appelant hier, puis ils se sont excusés mutuellement et ont fini par raccrocher sans un mot... Kyoto ... Il pourrait atteindre Rakuzan en une journée de train, mais il ne le ferait pas, après tout, la séparation rend l'amour de plus en plus solide, et il voulait y croire... Cela faisait trois mois depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Kise y pensa lorsqu'il entra dans le studio de photo, saluant chacun lorsque l'occasion se présentait avant d'entrer dans sa loge. Il ouvrit la porte en bois lentement et la referma après son passage; le vestiaire était assez grand, on y trouvait un dressing et trois armoire remplies de vêtements. Il se souvint qu'une fois Akashi lui avait fait de nombreuses éloges pour ses goûts vestimentaires alors qu'il parcourait la montagne de vêtements dans la commode de Kise...

Kise s'assis devant le miroir, attendant que son maquilleur le rejoigne pour la prochaine session. Alors que le maquilleur vaquait à ses occupations, l'esprit de Kise divaguait vers un certain roux, l'imaginant écraser ses adversaires sans pitié, un des traits de caractères qu'il préférait chez lui... Kise consacra toute sa matinée à penser cet homme aux cheveux rouges... Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après la modélisation, il reçut un appel, et plaça son téléphone juste à côté de son oreille gauche.

"Comment ça se passe ton shooting ?"  
"..." Son silence fut la seule réponse que Kise lui donna; il ne pensait à rien d'autre, si ce n'était au manque qu'il ressentait. Comme s'il avait détecté l'anxiété du blond, il lui assura :  
"Ouais, tu m'as manqué aussi ..."

"Je voulais te voir."

La neige ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de tomber; et la voix d'Akashi le réchauffait comme pouvait le faire une douce tasse de chocolat chaud. Ses yeux dorés se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la station, et il vit la silhouette d'un homme appuyé, tranquillement contre la porte en bois... Il lui sembla que cette personne était également au téléphone avec quelqu'un, Kise marchait avec précaution afin qu'il ne perturbe pas l'autre personne dans son appel.

"Désolé." En un instant, les bruits de ses pas résonnant contre le sol se stoppèrent, tandis que la neige avait déjà recouvert ses traces. La silhouette ne bougeait toujours pas.

Maintenant, il était un peu plus près de cette silhouette, et il réalisa que celle-ci lui était étrangement familière, et mit alors le doigt sur cette question sans réponse. Il ressentait d'étranges sentiments qui se mélangeaient entre eux, ses yeux étaient écarquillés jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie le téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa main...

"A..." a été la seule syllabe qu'il pourrait exprimer à l'homme marchant vers lui ...  
"Le train a été retardé à cause de la tempête de neige." Cet homme était plus petit que lui, et sa complexité pourrait égaler celle de Kise... Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait follement autour de lui, à présent...

"Il est si injuste", pensa Kise... Juste au moment où Kise s'apprêtait finalement à lui répondre n'importe quoi, il était là, juste en face des enfants, marchant toujours avec tant de grâce...

"Même si je n'étais pas venu, tu avais l'intention de me revoir, non ?" Une douce voix vint caresser les oreilles de Kise.  
"Ça fait... longtemps..." poursuivi le blond.  
"Tu as froid... Allons boire une tasse de café chaud..."  
"Ouais..."

Et juste comme ça, toute la douleur fut oubliée alors que chacun d'eux appréciait la présence de son compagnon, plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autres... La séparation rend l'amour plus fort, Kise en était sûr.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !


End file.
